


all was golden in the sky when the day met the night

by sunflowersutra



Series: fotocafé [1]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom
Genre: Bichinhos no bichinhosverso, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fotocafé, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: dedicado ao meu Andrej, meu amor Andrei. obrigado por tudo. eu te amo, muito muito muito!(título: when the day met the night - panic! at the disco)





	all was golden in the sky when the day met the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



O salão lotado já não surpreendia o mineiro. Estavam no outono, era comum que a chuva afastasse as pessoas da rua e as colocasse em cafeterias, pedindo bebidas elaboradas demais, fugindo do habitual piloto automático que William ligava enquanto preparava os pedidos.

  
Havia um tempo que ele não prestava muita atenção na grande maioria dos clientes - o suficiente para que até mesmo Maria, sua colega não-tão-próxima assim, notasse que os sorrisos e desenhos nos copos descartados haviam tido uma queda em frequência. “Chegou atrasado de novo”, proferiu a jovem de cabelos igualmente escuros e rebeldes, ao ver William vestindo o avental às pressas e ocupando seu lugar no balcão. _“O trem atrasou”_ , era sua resposta padrão que geralmente colava. Dos funcionários, o barista tinha o maior trajeto até a simpática cafeteria ao meio da avenida movimentada.

  
Tinha algo poético naquele pequeno espaço de calmaria no meio da cidade grande que o fazia pensar na casa em que havia crescido — algo familiar e aconchegante. Mesmo com tantas madames pedindo seus lattes cheios de creme e perguntando se tinha gordura.

  
No fundo, ele gostava daquele emprego.

  
Clientes iam e vinham, bebidas eram entregues e as horas passavam sob o olhar atento de William ao relógio, enquanto uma leve frustração enchia seu peito, com a ausência do seu cliente favorito. Pouco sabia do rapaz além de seu nome e seu pedido extremamente complicado, mas podia notar pela facilidade que ele parecia ter de se distrair que andava tendo uma vida corrida.

  
E quem não estava, naquela cidade?

  
Mais pedidos se passaram até William ouvir a voz daquele que tanto aguardava e, com um sorriso curto, ele começou a se adiantar no pedido já conhecido como a palma de sua mão, separando os muffins com cuidado de tirar os mais novos para a bandeja. Aproveitou os minutos de sobra para tentar desenhar algo na espuma. Um agrado a mais não faria diferença, certo? Ninguém precisava saber que não era em todas as xícaras que William se aventurava em deixar uma obra de arte.  
E assim ele seguia seus dias, à espera do rapaz de nome tão complicado quanto sua comanda, planejando qual arte faria na xícara do rapaz naquela manhã.

 

***

 

_(Algumas semanas atrás)_

 

Na primeira vez que seus olhos encontraram Andrej, William estava em busca de quem era o dono do nome peculiar escrito no copo em sua mão. Trocou um sorriso com o rapaz visivelmente apressado.

Antes de virar as costas e retornar ao preparo de bebidas, o viu passar pela porta  da cafeteria, desaparecendo na multidão do lado de fora, seguindo com seu dia.

A cena se repetiu algumas vezes.

Todo dia, às sete da manhã, lá estava ele. Andrej - pronunciava-se Andrei, como ouvira um dia em que estava no caixa recolhendo os pedidos -, aparecia ali todas as manhãs em busca da sua dose de cafeína para começar o dia. Havia tornado-se um hábito para Will aguardar sua aparição apenas para cumprimentá-lo com um sorriso ao lhe entregar o copo. Às vezes, quando se sentia especialmente corajoso, arriscava murmurar um _ “bom dia” _ .

 

***  
  


A primeira vez que fez uma arte na espuma do café fora em uma segunda-feira chuvosa, enquanto o café estava cheio de pessoas fugir da chuva e Andrej parecia estar em algum lugar entre a distração e o incômodo.

Era algo bobo. Uma tentativa de trazer um sorriso ao rosto do fotógrafo, ainda que fosse completamente possível que ele sequer notasse a figura abstrata ali,  assim como não parecia notar os sorrisos desenhados ao lado do seu nome no copo. William não se importava, seguia o fazendo como uma quebra na sua rotina, alguma coisa para movimentar aqueles dias parados, preenchidos apenas por bebidas cafeinadas e bolinhos de canela. 

Por vezes, atraía olhares e risadinhas por parte da sua colega de bancada de trabalho, que sempre anunciava com um sussurro a chegada de Andrej no café - “olha aí, seu príncipe encantado chegou”, proferia ela, arrancando um olhar de censura de William que, definitivamente não via o outro daquela forma.

Até simplesmente começar a se questionar: e se?  
Não sabia nada de Andrej além de seu apego por sua câmera fotográfica - por vezes o via olhando as fotos que havia tirado no visor, quando tinha tempo e decidia apreciar seu pedido ali, em uma das mesas -, mas se pegava imaginando histórias, situações, qualquer coisa que explicasse a vida que ele levava fora dali e que ele jamais saberia. Havia criado sua visão idealizada de um dos clientes assíduos do café, tornando-se um verdadeiro clichê cômico de um barista de histórias escritas por adolescentes desocupados. E não podia fazer nada se não rir do estado em que se encontrava.

Porém, de alguma forma, aquele desconhecido era de longe a primeira coisa no qual havia se animado desde que chegou naquela cidade. Não era morar junto do melhor amigo de infância, Otávio, e ir a todas aquelas festas que ele planejava. Não eram as idas ao museu e ao cinema onde certamente uma companhia fazia falta. Eram aqueles breves momentos durante suas manhãs no trabalho que o animavam para o resto da semana. A antecipação de saber que, no dia seguinte, seu caminho se cruzaria mais uma vez com o do rapaz de olhos expressivos fazia com que todo o resto valeria a pena.


End file.
